Sucker Punch  During The Distraction
by iloverepetition
Summary: A short FanFic about what happened in Babydoll's mind during her distraction  SPOILERS!


She stepped towards the group of men, slowly closing her eyes as she drifted into one more fantasy… As the dark and brutal reality she'd been living in faded away from her, she swung her foot up and into the groin of the one who asked where she was going. When she looked again, the turmoil of her mind had completely engulfed the scene and she was stood in a misty graveyard which stood outside of what had moments before been the asylum she had spent the last five days living in, now the building stood as a windowless theatre, a large neon sign hung above the entrance but was out of her view.

A large poster stood next to the door, Babydoll saw her own body twisted into an erotic pose, surrounded by the other girls… Sweet Pea, she really hoped that she would have enough time to get away… Blondie, she may have ratted them out the Blue but she didn't deserve to die, she was just scared, she couldn't cope with the pressure… Amber, she deserved it even less, the poor girl just wanted to be free, and that hadn't even occurred to her before Babydoll had come along… Rocket, Babydoll wanted to cry when she thought about Rocket… That poor girl, not that far in age from Babydoll herself, had died because of Babydoll's stupid plan to escape. Rocket had left a message for her sister to pass on to their parents… A message for Sweet Pea to pass on to her and Rocket's parents.

She would get home, and she would pass on that message to their parents. Babydoll would make sure of that. In the cruel, unforgiving reality of the asylum parking lot, she took action to ensure that Sweet Pea would be far out of view before any of them ever thought to look around for anyone else trying to escape in all the confusion. Her mind had been twisted and warped beyond all recognition; she was far from the girl she had been before the events of the last five days. Nothing was real to her anymore, nothing but the fact that Sweet Pea needed to get away from that miserable place and make a fresh start.

Babydoll allowed her mind to slip completely into the warped and twisted fantasies she had taken refuge in once more, and she did the only thing she could think to do… The only distraction that occurred to her… While the angry group of men pawed at her body, trying to force her back inside, she began to dance…

In her mind she was free to move, twirling and grinding as a light grew within her chest, shimmering in the mist. She was, in fact, being dragged painfully back into the asylum, kicking and screaming as she went… As she danced she was pursued by the group of men, attempting to cease her movement and hold her captive. She knew that she had to protect the light she held within her. She knew it was hope, and that hope was the fifth and final item, that she was sacrificing her own hope of escape and freedom so that Sweet Pea could have hers.

She carried on her dance, dodging passed her pursuers as they grabbed for her, eventually grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into their midst, at which point each limb was grabbed by a pair of hands. They then began to drag her into the club, which slowly morphed back into the asylum.

_What, don't I even get something to numb the pain?_ She thought to herself as the doctor came towards her with what was essentially a metal stake. She didn't care about herself anymore though, the light had faded, and Sweet Pea had escaped. Babydoll looked up into the eyes of the doctor as he stepped ever closer, _Do it! _She thought as he stood before her, that thing raised and pointed into the corner of her eye. A sudden sea of sadness washed over her as she sat there, staring into the Doctor's eyes, egging him on to do it. Her thought, her eyes, both turned to begging. She wanted all of the pain, everything she had been though, to end.

_Please! _She begged in her head, _Please! Just do it!_

… After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the point of the instrument drove through into her brain, just as a single tear escaped the same eye…


End file.
